inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Matsukaze Tenma
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Young Tenma CS1 HQ.png|Young Tenma. Tenma in his Raimon Jacket GO 7 HQ.png|Sad Tenma wearing Raimon's jacket. Tenma CS 32 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Raimon. Tenma as GK GO 27 HQ.png|Tenma as Raimon's goalkeeper. Tenma stopping the ball GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma stopping Death Sword. Tenma scared GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma being saved by Shindou Takuto's ball, making it go another way. Tenma incomplete Keshin.png|Tenma's incomplete Keshin. Hikaru Tenma Laughing GO.png|Tenma and Hikaru laughing at Kariya. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37 HQ.png|Tenma, Hikaru and Shindou shocked about Shinsuke's keshin. Tenma Assisting Taiyou After Match GO.png|Tenma assisting Taiyou after the match. Tenma Having Doubts GO 40 HQ.png|Tenma having doubts of continuing the revolution. Tenma Reaction GO 40 HQ.png|Tenma's reaction of being the new captain. Tenma Crying 43 GO HQ.PNG|Tenma crying about not being a successful captain. Tenma's feelings GO 44 HQ.png|Tenma confused when Shindou said that his feelings for soccer is his weapon to win. Tossing Tenma GO 44 HQ.png|Everyone tossing Tenma. Young tenma kawaii dog.png|Young Tenma along with Sasuke, saying goodbye to a Young Aoi. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Tenma Clothing CS35 HQ.png|Tenma's normal clothing in the past France era and King Arthur's era. Tenma Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Tenma in the Three Kingdoms era. Tenma Jurassic CS 31 HQ.PNG|Tenma in the Jurassic era. Tenma with kids CS1 HQ.png|Tenma teaching soccer to kids. Tenma CS 1 HQ.png|Tenma in Tenmas uniform. Tenma Keshin Armed Fail CS 5 HQ.PNG|Tenma's Keshin Armed failing. Tenma Waiting For Endou To Come Aboard CS 6 HQ.png|Tenma waiting for Endou to come into the caravan. Tenma Worried About Endou CS 7 HQ.png|Tenma worried about Endou. Tenma Fused With Shuu CS 8 HQ.png|Tenma with Shuu's Mixi Max. Tenma Having Passed Team A5 members CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma passing Team A5. Tenma Armed Scored CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Keshin Armed scoring. Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke getting arrested. Tenma Suggests To Play CS 19 HQ.png|Tenma suggesting to practice in the past France era. Tenma dribbling Manto and Drill CS30HQ.png|Tenma dribbling past Manto and Drill. Tenma waking up CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma waking up in King Arthur's world. Tenma shocked CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma deciding to face the Entaku no Kishi. Fei & Tenma both passed.png|Tenma and Fei both passing the test. Tenma Crying EP38CS HQ.png|Tenma crying after watching his teammates. Tenma sad due to Fei.png|Tenma looking sadly at Fei. Fei Vs Tenma CS 45 HQ.PNG|Tenma facing off against Fei. Tenma helping Hayami CS 45 HQ.png|Tenma helping Hayami. Tenma suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Tenma suffering from a headache caused by Fei. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma and Tsurugi stopping SARU, Meia and Giris' shoot. SARU Vs. Tenma!.png|SARU (left) vs. Tenma (right). Tenma talking to Saru CS 50.png|Tenma talking to Saru. Tenma Vs SARU CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma Vs. SARU. Tenma Last Timetravel CS50 HQ.png|Tenma asking Endou to play soccer with them. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Tenma in Shinsei Jacket Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's jacket. Tenma Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Tenma's name being called out to be a representative for Japan. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Tenma and Tsurugi training Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Tenma and Tsurugi training with skills. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knowing the truth about the 8 members. Tenma after he got punched by Kusuka.jpg|Tenma after he got punched by Kusaka. Shinsuke and Tenma Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke happy to see each other. Tenma passing Hamano and Ichino Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Tenma getting past Ichino and Hamano. Tenma Pixie Stone GalaxyEP22.png|Tenma taking out the stone in which Pixie was imprisoned. Tenma injured Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tenma being hit in the match agsint Sandorius Eleven. Tenma Vs. Kazerma Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Kazerma. Tenma's azur winning Galaxy 26 HQ.png|Tenma's azur "winning" from Matatagi's azur. Depressed Tenma EP35 HQ.png|Tenma depressed as he didn't know the truth of Manuuba disguising as Tsurugi. Tenma arguing with Tsurugi EP37 HQ.png|Tenma arguing with Tsurugi. Life energy released EP38.png|Tenma VS Tsurugi. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping Fire Tornado EP39.png|Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Fire Tornado. Tenma using his life force to stop a shot.png|Tenma using his life force to stop a shot. Tenma losing control on his Soul EP41.png|Tenma losing control on his Soul. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shinsuke and Tenma in space GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma in space in the opening. Tenma playing soccer.png|Tenma playing soccer! Tenma waking up in God Eden HQ.png|Tenma waking up in God Eden. Tenma support Tsurugi GOmovie BiggestHQ.png|Tenma hoping that Death Drop makes a goal against Unlimited Shining. Tenma using Soyokaze Step GO Movie HQ.png|Tenma saving a lamb. Tenma in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tenma training. Raimon using Keshin GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi using their Keshin. Fubuki Helping Tenma GO Movie.png|Fubuki helping Tenma during the match against Zero. Tired GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi tired of using Keshin many times. Tenma and Shuu in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shuu and Tenma playing their best. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tenma_SIJ_jacket_better_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's jacket. Tenma saying soccer is fun InaDan HQ.png|Tenma saying soccer is fun. Sakka Yarouze! InaDan HQ.png|"Sakka Yarouze!" Tenma_shouting_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma shouting at the top of his lungs when Inazuma Legend Japan disappeared. Tenma_and_Shinsuke_fish!_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke trying to catch a fish! Tenma_inviting_Fran_to_play_soccer.png|Tenma saying Fran should try to play soccer. Tenma and Hiro encouraging Inadan HQ.png|Tenma and Hiro encouraging the others. Tenma Vs. Asta Inadan HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Asta. Tenma_and_Asta_after_match_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma extending his hand for Asta after the match. Tenma trying to stop Inadan HQ.png|Tenma trying to stop Chaos Meteor with God Hand W on his own. Shindou Tenma Tsurugi Inadan HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi watching children playing soccer at the end of the movie. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Tumblr inline ndwvtftub91qgxktr.jpg|Tenma introduced into Inazuma Best Eleven. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Majin Pegasus Arc GO game.PNG|Tenma calling Majin Pegasus Arc to combine for Matei Gryphon. Calling Matei Gryphon GO game.PNG|The Raimon trio calling Matei Gryphon. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Tenma Screaming For Endou CS Trailer HQ.png|Tenma shouting Endou's name after he gets sealed. SARU shaking hands CS Game.PNG|Tenma shaking hands with SARU. Tenma Matsukaze Mixi-Max with Shuu.png|Tenma Mixi-Maxed with Shuu in the game.